Letter to my Daughter
by HerbCurb7
Summary: A teenage girl starts to find out more and more about her mother's past and how it came to a abrupt end.
1. Ashley

My First fanfic :D It's kinda sad though :{

I do not own pokemon, if I did Misty would still be on the show

**Letter To My Daughter **

**Chapter One**

It was a hot day, too hot for a certain Pokemon Master and his Pikachu, to train.

"What do you want to do Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend.

"Pika-Pika-Kachu-Pika-Chu!" Pikachu answered excitedly.

"Good idea, Pikachu! Going to a pool is a great idea on how to get cool." Ash said.

When Ash got to her room, he knocked on herdoor, and asked, "Can I come in?"

The girl in the room called in an enthusiastic voice "Yeah, come on in!"

Ash walked in and saw a girl he had known for almost 16 years now. She had long charcoal hair and deep cerulean eyes. He was lucky she was staying home this summer since she's always on the move.

"Hey Ashley, you up for going to the pool?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding, do you even have to ask?" Ashley answered.

"I guess not." Ash replied with a chuckle.

Like her mother, Ashley adores water and water pokemon. Like her father, she can get rather overexcited and competetive.

"So do you want to go to Cerulean City Gym/Pool? We would have to put up with your aunts and stay the night. Pikachu and I could stay in the guest room and you can take your mother's old room." Ash said

Hearing her father talk so openly about her deceased mother unerved her. He barely ever talked of her mother. Through the years, she's heard tidbits of information about her mother. Like how she loved water pokemon, how she was a gym leader, and how she accompanied her father on his journey for a while.

"Dad?" she said.

"What is it, Ashley?" he asked.

"Are you okay talking about mom?" she asked her father cautiously.

"It's not my favorite thing to do." he stated bluntly.

"I'll meet you at the car in ten minutes." he added.

Seeing her father change from his usual joking self to dead serious is one of the scariest things Ashley has ever seen.

...

Later that day when Ash and Ashley got to Cerulean City Gym they met up with Ashley's very annoying aunts.

"Like, hey you two, like, we've been waiting for you, we, like totally, made Misty's room up just like she did when she was, like, Ashley's age!" Daisy excitedly proclaimed.

"Good, what about the guest room?" Ash replied.

"Like, what guest room?" Violet asked.

"Say what?" Ash responded, in a not so happy voice.

"You'll, like, have to sleep on the, like, living room couch." Lily explained.

"What?" Ash interjected.

"Don't worry, it's a pull out!" Violet reassured.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle at the fact that her father almost had an outburst just because he has to sleep on the couch.

...

Later that night, Ashley stepped into the (for the first time furnished) room her mother once lived in.

Ashley loved the underwater theme to her mother's old room. A water bed, dozens of fish tanks, dark blue carpet, and light blue paint.

Ashley's Aunt Daisy came into the room to say goodnight and asked her how she liked the room.

"Oh, I love it!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah, your mom did too." Daisy said.

For a while they just looked at the room more closley. After a few minutes, Daisy broke the silence.

"You know," Daisy started "We, like, never touched Misty's stuff we, like,just moved some furniture. I'm, like, sure you could, like, find some of your mom's old stuff, like, hidden somewhere in here." Daisy explained.

"Well, like, goodnight!" Daisy finished.

Well that's chapter one! If it get's even one fan I'll continue it.


	2. Diary

Okay it's time for Chapter Two! I'm so excited! By the way I don't own Pokemon :( So without further ado...

**Chapter Two: Diary**

"Aunt Daisy!" Ashley yelled as her aunt disappeared from her doorway and into her own room. "What are you talking about?" Ashley asked but would not get an answer.

After ten minutes Ashley gave up asking her aunt. She started to look around the room for something out of the ordinary. She looked under the bed, all around the aquariums, and everywhere else she could think of, but to no success.

"What could Aunt Daisy be talking about!" Ashley moaned.

That's when she saw it. A safe that blended into the wall. Ashley's nice surprise turned sour when she realizes that there was a lock.

"But where's the key!" Ashley whined.

Ashley took another look around and saw something she hadn't noticed before. A key in the aquarium .She took th key out of the aquarium.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ashley sighed

Ashley opened the safe and inside was a aqua blue heart-shaped music box.

Ashley took the box and opened it. It had a cute little tune (Misty's Song), but what Ashley was taking notice to were the contents. Taped to the inside of the lid was a scene from Ash and Misty's travels where Misty was kissing a very shocked Ash on the cheek. 'It must have been a very fond memory' Ashley thought 'for my mother to put the picture here.'

In the bottom of the box was a book. It was bright red with yellow letters spelling out "Misty's Diary".

"Wow, my mom's diary, I bet I can find out a lot about her if I read this!" Ashley exclaimed.

_7/6_

_I heard Ash is going to the Hoenn Region today. I wish I could go with him, or at least see him off, but I've got so many challengers today that I can't even talk to him. I can't believe my sisters are making me do this._

_12/25_

_I am having the worst Christmas ever! I had no challengers and I had to stay in this depressing gym all day. I wish I was still traveling with Ash. I might have had a Christmas like last Christmas if I was still traveling with him. I fondly remember last Christmas. We spent it in a Pokemon Center but it was perfect none theless. _

_It was below freezing outside and the heat in the Pokemon Center couldn't keep everyone warm, so Nurse Joy told everyone to pair up for warmth. Ash and I were paired up. I acted like it was no big deal, but I was actually ecstatic. It gave me a reason to cuddle with him that night._

_9/26_

_It's finally happening! I can't believe it's finally happening! Ash is finally coming home for good! He's finally a Pokemon Master after 9 years. I'm so happy he's come home. _

_11/8_

_I'm in pure shock right now. Ash asked me out on a date! I said "Yes" of course._

_10/1_

_I'm an ENGAGED woman! ASH proposed to me! This is what I've been dreaming of for 12 years!_

_6/7_

_It's been the best day of my life today. To think I woke up today as Misty Waterflower and now I'm Misty Ketchum. I just can't believe it._

_8/20_

_There is life inside me! I did the test this morning and talked to the doctor and he says it's official!_

_5/26_

_I have a darling baby girl named 'Ashley' now. She is the most precious baby I've ever seen._

_12/3_

_I'm getting so sick I'm being hospitalized! I'm sure I'll get over it. Ash worries about me too much! _

Ashley turned the page and on the other side were blank pages.

"Mom must have died shortly after this entry." Ashley dismally said.

As Ashley flipped through the rest of the blank pages an envelope dropped out.

"What's this?" Ashley wondered.

She looked at the envelope. There on the envelope read the name "_Ashley_" bright as day.

And that's chapter 2! I hope everyone enjoyed it because I did! There will be at least 3 more chapters to this story and it gets even better! :)


	3. Memories

I don't own Pokemon which is even more tragic than this story :{

**Chapter Three: Memories**

Ash was very uncomfortable. His couch/bed was very springy and it took it's toll on his back. Ash was trying his best to get to sleep, but to no prevail.

It wasn't uncommon though, that he didn't get a good night sleep. Ash had not gotten a good night sleep for fifteen and a half years.

Ash decided to sleep in the much more comfortable looking chair next to the bed. As he had thought, the chair was much more welcoming.

Ash remembered how he had sat in this same chair when he had first come home after he became a Pokemon Master.

*Flashback*

_"So she'll, like, be home in, like, a minute." Daisy said as she directed Ash to the living room._

_"Okay." Ash said, as he sat in a surprisingly comfortable chair._

_After a few minutes, Ash saw a face he hadn't seen in years._

_"A-Ash?" Misty asked in shock._

_"No, Brock, who do you think?" Ash responded jokingly._

_"I've missed you." Ash said as he gave her a hug_

_"I've missed you too, Ash" Misty said her voice cracking and holding back tears._

*End Flashback*

Ash was now in tears. He could never think about Misty without crying. He always tried to push Misty out of his mind. That's why no one would dare bring it up with him.

But now all the memories came back to him, especially that cold December night where he had to release her forever.


	4. The Letter

To the dismay of my readers, I, sadly, don't own Pokemon.

**Chapter Four: The Letter**

Ashley focused on the name to be sure she was reading it right.

'That's my name!' she thought getting very excited. Ashley very carefully opened the envelope, as to preserve it as perfectly as she could. When she did open it she immeaditly took out the piece of paper that had been in there fifteen and a half years. As Ashley opened the letter she realized this is the first and only time that it would seem her mother was talking to her directly.

_..._

_12/17_

_My Daughter Ashley,_

_By the time you read this I'm sure I'll be in a better place. About a week ago, my doctor told me there was nothing more they could do for me and expect I only have about one more month to live. _

_At this moment I'm terribly sick. It's actually a miracle I'm writing this. The doctors told me that eventually my lungs will just collapse and I'll die of suffucation. _

_I hope you've grown to be a strong young woman; + fight your own battles, don't let anyone get in the way, and still be able to love and care for your pokemon._

_I want to explain a few things about your father though. He probably is and will always be a mess. He needs to get over me. I'm gone and he needs to move forward. Don't let him tell you that he can't. Your father always was important to me as you may have already read, (I'm putting this letter in my diary) and I don't want to leave this world, but I am in so much pain and I think Ash notices._

_I'm sorry. Tell Ash I'm sorry. Tell everyone I'm sorry._

_I love you, Ashley. Tell your father I love him too._

_Love,_

_Misty_

...

A tear ran down Ashley's cheek.

" I love you too, Mom." Ashley thought outloud

Ashley started to reread the note over and over again and eventually realized something very strange.

'Wait!' Ashley thought 'I rememer Aunt Daisy telling me my mom died that Christmas! But that's not when mom should have died! She should have died somewhere around the tenth of January!'

...

"Aunt Daisy?" Ashley asked as she walked in to her aunt's room.

"Huh...like,what is it Ashley? It's, like, midnight, you really should, like, be asleep." Daisy said.

"I know," Ashley started. "but I kind of need to ask you something." Ashley finished.

"Like, shoot!" Daisy said enthusiasticly.

"Um...er...uh, how did my mom die?" Ashley asked.

Daisy gave at Ashley a puzzled look.

"Like, why do you want to, like, know?" Daisy asked.

"I found this letter, but some dates don't add up." Ashley told her aunt.

"Like, I knew you'd find it!" Her aunt stated.

"What?" Ashley asked bewildered.

"Your mom, like, told me to put her diary in her safe!" Daisy said.

"Okay, but I really would like to know how mom died." Ashley asked.

"Her, like, disease." Daisy said.

"Specificly?" Ashley asked now irratated.

"Suffacation." Daisy responded

...

**And thats it, I'm sorry but as you've probably guessed this story is taking a turn for the worse.**


	5. That Cold December Night

Wow I wasn't expecting so many reviews. Well you guys asked for it, Chapter 5! I do not own Pokemon!

**Chapter 5: That Cold December Night**

Ash entered his wife's hospital room. He knew she was getting worse though she would always try to hide it.

"Merry Christmas, Ash." Misty wheezed.

"Merry Christmas, Misty." Ash responded.

"Where's Ashley?" Misty asked.

"At your sister's." Ash answered.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Misty wondered.

"It's just for the night." Ash reassured her.

"Okay." Misty agreed.

Misty and Ash talked for a couple hours, until Ash finally confronted the elephant in the room.

"So what did the doctors say?" Ash asked.

Misty frowned.

"I don't have long." Misty stated.

"How long?" Ash asked.

"Less than a month." Misty answered.

"And my breathing will get worse and worse, until I basically suffacate." she added.

Ash could feel himslf start to cry.

"I'll be right back." He choked.

Ash went to the bathroom and cried a river of tears. 'Why? Why does she have to die suffering?'. At that moment Ash got an idea. It was a repulsive idea that would forever rip his soul, but Misty wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Ash entered the room.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied.

..._Later that night_

"Do you remember that one Christmas, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Which one?" Misty asked.

"The one when the Pokemon Center was so cold that Nurse Joy paired every one up for the night." Ash explained.

"Oh yeah." Misty said her eyes drooping. "It gave me a reason to cuddle with you."

"And for me to cuddle with you." Ash said starting to tear up "I love you, Misty."

"I love you too, Ash." Misty said as she fell asleep.

Ash then got up, took a pillow, and walked toward Misty.

...

**And that's the end of Ch. 5. The next chapter is the last, just so everyone knows.**


	6. Ash's Deathbed

Here it is, the Final chapter! Enjoy! I don't own Pokemon! :)

**Chapter 6: Ash's Deathbed**

After Ashley heard her mother suffocated and she realized the dates didn't add up she dropped the whole thing. She felt that if she dug deeper she wasn't going to like what she'd find. Anyway Ashley was happy she got a letter from her mother, it was something to remember her by.

In the back of her mind she has a feeling her father had something to do with her mother's death. As Ashley grew older she grew more suspicious of her father. When she would surprise visit him, she would find him crying. She tried not to think like that; he was her father and that wouldn't change in her eyes.

Ash never ended up being able to be as happy as he was before Misty died.

Only on his deathbed Ash was able to explain what he did.

"Ashley?" Ash asked

"Yeah, Dad?" Ashley asked

"I'm sorry Ashley." Ash said

"For what dad?" Ashley asked confused

"Your mother's death." Ash told

Ashley's worst fear was realized.

"What do you mean dad?" Ashley asked

"I killed her so I wouldn't have to watch her suffer." Ash explained

Ashley was silent.

"Please don't hate me." Ash begged

"I don't hate you dad." Ashley reassured. "And I forgive you."

Ash started passing.

"Thank you, Ashley." Ash said. "Maybe now my soul can rest."

"I love you, dad." Ashley told her dying father.

"You have your mother's eyes." Ash said as his last breaths escaped him.

**The End**

And that's it. Story's done. Thanks for the R&R's guys. I'll be writing more to. :D


End file.
